Theirs
by DarkItalianAngel53
Summary: What if Elena's badass sister was the human succubus / dark witch mate of Kol and Klaus? What would happen when they find her? Will she stand in the middle of them and Elena or will she step aside? What is thicker - soulmates or family? Dominate Badass Vampires!


What if Elena's badass sister was the human succubus / dark witch mate of Kol and Klaus? What would happen when they find her? Will she stand in the middle of them and Elena or will she step aside? What is thicker - soulmates or family? Dominate Badass Vampires! OC will only be submissive to them.

**Rated M. (If you are not old enough, please exit now. Also, it's M for foreplay and dirty talk in this chapter, and while I only have half the next chapter done it will be pure smut.) So please leave if you aren't old enough. Thank you.**

_**Klaus x OC x Kol**_

Music pumped in my ears as I walked in. I was dressed in my black leather jacket, eyeliner around my aquamarine eyes that had gold and green tints in them, deep red lip gloss, black low 'V' t-shirt that looked hot on my olive skin tone, black skinny jeans and my black six inch heels that made my 5'5 inch curvy frame that much taller. My dark curly long hair untamable - just like me. And I liked it like that. I liked how I couldn't be tamed by just anyone, and I had yet to find anyone that could.

_Seeing that it was 7:00, I grabbed my purse and went downstairs to leave. On my way, Elena glared at me while I smirked deviously and winked at her. She's just upset that our parents death didn't effect me as it did to her and Jeremy. I didn't care what she thought. They weren't my parents, she's not my sister and jeremy is not my brother. I was adopted. Nobody cared for me anyway - it was always Elena and Jeremy. You see though - I'm not only a badass, I was also raised as a gilbert. Tomorrow I move into my own house, thank God. __I was a child that wasn't seen as their own. I was abused and uncared for. I learned fast how to take care of myself. Bonnie was my only friend, and being a witch myself I coached her through everything since she was ten. I warned her not to tell anyone._ **Salem Witch Burnings, anyone? **_And like a good little girl she listened and trusted me more than she did Elena. Stupid for her, good for me. She was educated in spells, while I pushed down the good power and nurtured the dark. _

_It was only a matter of time before Bonnie Bennett became a dark witch like me. _

_And I won't stop until she's consumed by it._

I moved slowly, predatory, through the crowd of sweaty bodies around me. I did this almost every night to keep my energy up, because I - Leah Marie Gilbert_- _was not only a dark witch but a Succubus as well.

Something was here, two of them in fact that were calling out to me, and the pull was too strong to ignore. I smirked deviously as the nightclub lights hit me, giving me a look that practically screamed _'My diabolical plan is working.' _

I was gonna have fun tonight.

He saw her from acrossed the room, and felt the pull before she came in. Looking at her he could tell she was the one they have been looking for, the one that would only be submissive to them. He looked at her outfit, smirking. She was completely sex on legs.

"Hello there, sexy." He glared daggers at the human who hit on his mate, he shall wear his blood by dawn, "You single?"

He looked closely at her as she leaned in, teasingly, "Yes, I am. Your going to have to be pretty damn unique and amazing to change that." She pulled back alittle, "Unfortunately for you, your neither."

"I am, you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover." The human 'tsked' at her mockingly, "You look good tonight."

"And I bet I look even better walking away from you." She glared at his shocked face, as if the guy couldn't believe a beautiful girl like her turned him down, and she walked away.

Chuckling, He got up out of his seat and made his way over to her, coming from behind her as she danced. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his cock.

Swiftly, she turned, "Look I -" and he was amused when she was struck speechless. He could feel that not only was she a succubus but a dark witch, and she could no doubt feel that he wasn't normal either. He could tell she felt the pull as well - this was going to be fun. She gulped, "Sorry, I thought you were-"

"That asshole." He looked at her with a smile. "I apologize for the male population, we can't resist beautiful women like you." He knows she's not complemented all the time, could see the blush on her cheeks, and promised to complement her from now on.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" He whispered in her ear hotly as she danced, his hands moving to her 36C breasts trailing slowly to her hips before spinning her around dancing with her, making sure she had his cock on her folds but not where she wanted it. He wanted more of her moans. He nibbled on her left ear, before licking it, his own ears catching a moaned out 'Leah'.

"You want more of me, _Leah? _My beautiful succubus wants more?"

She moaned louder. "What's your name?"

"Why so you can scream it for when you cum?" He smirked deliciously as she moaned again, his fingers made contact with her clothed sex, "You will have to wait, but rest asurred _this_," his hands made his way to her ass, pulling her down onto him harder, "is far from over." He smelled her, moaning at sweet arousal. And giving her a love bite on her neck, fangs scraping lightly, he was gone.

He watched her with a amused glint in his eyes as she huffed and went to the bar. Ordering a Sangria and ten shots all different hard liquor - he smirked, and even though she couldn't see he got his own shot and held it up in her direction before tossing it back.

_She was perfect for them, _His smirk became wider, _Kol will definitely like her. _

Kol came to his brother with a smirk on his face, carrying a 'Bloody Mary'.

"I found her.." setting the drink on the table, where he could smell the delicious scent of blood in it, "Or, I suppose, _She _found _me._"

Klaus smirked almost identically, amused, "Did she put the blood in there too?"

"No," Kol's smirk became wider, "Our little dark witch used a mind control spell on the waitress to put her own blood in it, couldn't even compell the waitress to tell me even though I already knew." He grew more serious in that moment than Klaus had ever seen him, "She's perfect for us, Nik. And," he smirked, "She has a sense of humor." He picked up the drink, looking at Klaus's raised eyebrow.

"The waitress's name?" He smirked wider, "Is Mary."

Klaus chuckled along with Kol.

_She was perfect for them.. and she was all theirs. _

Kol and Klaus sandwiched their girl - Leah - between them. Neither paying attention to the music and by the moans she was making by having two cocks exactly on her lower holes, she wasn't paying attention either.

"Mmm." She threw her head back over Kol's shoulder as he hit his clothed cock on her covered ass, hitting it right to where she needed it, Kol whispered dirty things in her ear to make her body seem so much hotter.. Klaus moved his hands from her breasts that he loved so much to her hips, pulling a leg around his hip to drive in deeper.

"W - Where's your victim?" Leah asked in a moan, already knowing that their vampires. Did they already feed on someone?

"Do you want to be?" Klaus asked hotly in her ear, "Promise it will feel fucking good," He nibbled on her ear, deviously, "Can't promise we won't be rough though, do forgive us ahead of time?"

"That's okay with me," She shivered in delight, moaning long and loud, "I like it better that way."

"Yes, our sexy succubus witch, but you never had a threesome with vampires have you?" When she shook her head alittle, Kol continued, "We will make sure you _never _forget what we do to you. What we feel like. Your ours, Leah. We own your pussy," Klaus did a rough shove, sending her to scream lightly in pleasure. "We own your ass," Kol responded with sticking his finger down her pants, smirking when he felt no thong or underwear, and stuck his two fingers inside her anus, making her drop her upper half onto Klaus, screaming in pleasure and moaning nonsense that even their supernatural hearing couldn't even pick up, "We own your breasts, " Klaus pulled down the front of her shirt, daringly, Leah was thanking God from above that the nightclub was dark, as he sucked on her breasts. Leah got wetter when she realized at any given time they could get caught.

"But most importantly," Klaus murmured in her ear after he made his way up her body, his hot and wet mouth sucking on her right ear while Kol was sucking on the left, each of them saying at the same time, in sync, as if practiced, "We own _you._"

She felt so turned on, at the thought of being taken in a threesome by two very powerful sexy originals, that she creamed right then and there. She heard their noses flare, and it heated her body even more.

Both of them smirked deliciously at one another when she came in her pants. _If she responded like this without them inside her, _They moaned, _they were going to have fun claiming her. _

_Having the great badass sexy succubus that was their mate learn to kneel, was going to be fun.. and now that they found her they had ever intention of spending the rest of eternity enjoying it. _

**So, please review and let me know what you think? Every review is appreciated. Thanks. :)**


End file.
